The Spheroids
The Spheroids are a sentient string of specially crafted beads whose age goes back to the birth of the universe and maybe even before. Its main goal is to be a loyal companion to the leader of Depots and forever protect and act as a trusting friend to whoever bears them. The gender of the Spheroids is said to decided by the gender of the holder. For example, If the holder was a Male, the Soul of the Spheroids would undoubtedly be female and if the holder was a Female, the Spheroids would be Male. The process of changing the gender is rather simple, once the Spheroids are passed on to a different Leader. The current spirit is said to remain inside of former holder until death where they are reunited forever while a completely new but identical companion takes over the Spheroids physical body which would be the beads. Powers and Abilities Telepathy: While the Spheroids never move nor physically speak. It can however telepathically communicate to whoever wears them which comes in handy on many occasions. Undying Loyalty: The Spheroids main purpose in its eternal life is to remain completely loyal until the very end to the true leader of Depots, making them completely willing to protect the holder. This means that they are completely unable to abandon or betray their Master if they're ever in need. The Spheroids will also disobey any order given that may endanger the holder even if it means sacrificing other people in the process. Empathy: Being a sentient being, the Spheroids can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. Control Manipulation: The Spheroids can pass their very Soul into another living person through a touch. Able to manipulate the "controls" of anyone or anything and bring them under the Spheroids complete dominion, e.g., if the user wants to manipulate the "controls" of a person's leg, then that body part will obey the user's will. The user can also manipulate the "controls" of any object, controlling them in a manner similar to a puppet. Indomitable Will: The Spheroids have an unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will they can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Absolute Immortality: The Spheroids possess absolute immortality, they are unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and as their mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries they suffer immediately heal. Absolute Restoration: They are also able to resurrect, and heal absolutely any types of damage to one's/others emotionally, spiritually, and also physically, especially demolished objects/buildings without any trace of failure. Personality The personality of the Spheroids largely reflect the personality of the holder. Kyle's personality was kind, loving and forgiving, so his Spheroids were also kind, loving and forgiving. A trait which all Spheroids possessed was a very serious consideration and worry for their masters well-being and their friends. The Spheroids were also extremely courageous, intelligent and possessed a sense of humour in rare occasions. Appearance The Spheroids physical body are carefully, designed beads held together by a thin strip of black rope with wraps around the holders right or left hand depending on their preference. The Soul is completely up to the imagination of others as to what it look likes. The characteristics are defined as the holder wants them to be no-matter how ridiculous. For example, if the holder liked shortness in people, there is a high probability that the soul may appear short. Trivia * If the Spheroids were to be removed from the holders hand willingly in life threatening situations when close friends are in danger and someone unworthy tried to put them on, It would be absolutely impossible to do so if the Spheroids did not want them to. However it is also possible for someone to wear them but not possess the powers and abilities that the Spheroids offer to only the true predecessor.